


FLAG

by Knivergils



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 绿红
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我都忘了自己写过这种东西了，反正就是NEW52JL#12以及GL主线问题影响下的衍生物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	FLAG

　　门被随手带上，然后是一阵东西被刮落在地上发出稀里哗啦的声音，垃圾桶倒了玻璃杯摔碎了也没人去管，红色的抱枕浸在了隔夜的牛奶里。  
　　肇事的两人从进门开始便不曾将嘴唇从对方嘴上挪开半分，他们一边接吻一边粗鲁急切地撕扯着对方的衣服，扣子崩掉了也没人在意，鞋子甩得东一只西一只，皮带被抽出来丢在地上。  
　　巴里的西裤顺着他修长的腿滑落在地上，然后被踢到一边。但哈尔合身的牛仔裤在这时候变成了最大的阻碍，卡在胯骨处再也下不去，压得他肿起来的下身有点痛。  
　　“该死！”哈尔终于离开了巴里的唇，小声地骂道。  
　　脱下来的牛仔裤被扔了出去，挂在了落地灯上，顺便带倒了堆积如山的书堆，发出轰响。  
　　巴里皱了一下眉，哈尔则弯起了嘴角，他把他推倒在床上。  
　　“好啦，我会负责收拾的。”  
　　借着窗外透进来的微光，巴里看着哈尔的脸，然后他突然就抬起手臂遮住脸笑了起来。  
　　“你笑什么啊，有什么好笑的，气氛都被你笑没了。”哈尔拉开巴里的胳膊，按住他，努了努嘴有些不太爽。  
　　巴里停止了笑，抬手抚摸哈尔的脸侧，皮肤表面能摸到些微的胡渣。他低声说：“对不起。”然后撑起身体温柔地亲吻他。  
　　一声不明显的叹息后，哈尔重新把他按回床上拥吻，手伸进了背心里，顺着腰线往上摸，停在胸口揉搓了小小的凸起。  
　　微妙的刺激让巴里轻轻地弓起了身体。  
　　哈尔舔了一下巴里的唇之后又离开，捏住他的下巴，拇指指腹在湿润的唇上游走，指尖的酒味在体温的作用下挥发。巴里觉得自己也有点醉了，心脏怦怦地跳着，好像要从嘴里跳出来，他咽了口口水想把这种紧张不适感压下去。明明已经不是第一次了，可眼前这个男人总有办法把这事搞得很有激情。总是充满诱惑，仅仅是这欲望就足够醉了人。  
　　巴里认真地看着哈尔，把双手插进他的头发往后推，哈尔昂起了头，然后他感到有什么舔了舔他的下巴。  
　　“操，你这该死的妖精。”  
　　哈尔低头咬住了巴里的锁骨，他像一头受了刺激的野兽，鼻子里喷着气，有些用力吮吸啃咬着他的猎物，把他吃干抹净。  
　　空气里都是男性荷尔蒙的味道。  
　　巴里只发出了低低的鼻音和哼声，哈尔知道他的爱人一开始总是沉默的，但并不总是。他顺着锁骨往上舔，停在颈动脉处让舌尖感受它一次次的跳动。空出来的手在巴里的配合下拽掉了内裤，扔到床脚。哈尔握住巴里已经勃起的分身，并不套弄，手指抚摸着它细腻的皮肤，无名指和小指勾着下面的两粒小球玩弄。  
　　哈尔抬眼看见巴里又做出了他惯有的动作，他用手捂住了脸，咬住下唇不让自己发出更多的声音。  
　　“巴里。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　对方的声音已经感染了情欲的沙哑，变得低沉。哈尔依然不急，他拉下他盖住脸的手，将手指含进嘴里，一根根地舔。  
　　巴里微微撑起一点就看见哈尔像品尝棒棒糖一样舔着他的手指，温暖湿滑的舌头巨细无遗地在手指间游移，不放过每一个细节。然后他的眼睛好像会放电，深色的眼瞳就像黑洞快要把人吞噬，一对上就再也无法挪开。  
　　对，没错，又是这样。  
　　巴里又被他搞得五迷三道失去了分辨能力，直到下身突入了异物才让他从刚才的魅惑中稍微清醒了过来。膏状的润滑剂在体温的作用下变成了液体，手指抽动的时候发出咕啾咕啾的水声，稍微弯起的指尖刮着肠壁上的褶皱。  
　　“唔……啊……哈，哈尔……”  
　　巴里的防御开始破碎，呻吟不断漏出，脚趾都蜷了起来。  
　　“怎么了？”哈尔侧过头亲亲巴里的膝盖。  
　　英朗帅气的脸上是欲望和理智交战的复杂表情，金色的睫毛在微光下显得特别显眼。而双腿间挺立的欲望已经开始焦急地颤抖，顶端不断往外渗着粘稠的液体。  
　　“哈尔，进来。”  
　　巴里揪紧了床单，哈尔也感到甬道收紧夹住了自己的手指。他放下巴里的腿，低头亲了亲他的小腹，然后抽出了手指。  
　　“这就来了，亲爱的。”  
　　扶着巴里的大腿，哈尔用手引导着分身一点点挤进去。只是进去了前端的一部分，哈尔就舒服地呻吟出声，他拍了一下巴里的屁股。  
　　“我再也离不开你了怎么办……”  
　　巴里什么也没说，咬着嘴唇白了他一眼。  
　　哈尔握着巴里的腿弯往下压，巴里的膝盖几乎贴到了胸口，接着腰部用力一顶，分身一下子就进去一大半。巴里被刺激得差点咬到自己的舌头，被压得动弹不得只好紧紧抓着床单。  
　　  
　　“我操，你下面好紧，夹得我快要疯掉了。”  
　　…………  
　　“你现在的样子真可爱。”  
　　…………  
　　“想要我再快一点吗？”  
　　…………  
　　“要是再这么用力地吸我，我想我们不得不再来一次了。”  
　　…………  
　　“上帝啊，真想看你哭。”  
　　…………  
　　“别紧张，我开玩笑的，傻瓜。”  
　　  
　　肉麻的情话不断从哈尔口中说出，下身被拓展、摩擦、冲撞，无法言说的快感腐蚀了巴里绷紧的神经，甜腻的呻吟撬开牙关脱口而出，在房间里回响，黏住了另一个人的心和身体。  
　　“哈……哈……啊……哈……哈啊……”  
　　巴里昂着头，只能张着嘴呼吸，他已经说不出一句完整的话，眼前的事物都开始模糊。  
　　“巴里。”  
　　“巴里。”  
　　“……嗯？”  
　　“看着我。”  
　　“……”  
　　“一定要看着我。”  
　　巴里不明白他的意思，他只是捧着哈尔的头，用朦胧的双眼盯着他，同时身下的撞击变得沉重而快速。他夹紧了双腿，白色的液体喷溅而出。

　　

　　巴里躺在床上喘着粗气，好一会儿浸在快感中的神经才恢复过来。按亮了床头的台灯，身边空无一人，床单的温度宣告了整夜的寂寞。  
　　“该死的。”巴里掀开被子站起来脱掉已经弄脏的内裤随便擦了擦之后丢进了脏衣篮。  
　　墙上的钟显示凌晨4点刚过。  
　　巴里松开捏着太阳穴的手拿起手机，拨出了他最近联系最多的一个号码。

　　“布鲁斯，我有不好的预感。”

 

****

故事差不多是以下这样。  
虽然哈尔离开了JL，他和巴里的关系还是没有收到任何影响的，但是巴里很长时间联系不到他了，开始担心。  
标题的‘FLAG’暗指GL主线的事故，哈尔在JL#12选择离开就是给自己插旗。  
“看着我。”“一定要看着我。”其实是巴里自己的心里暗示，也是暗指哈尔给自己上的保险。‘你一定要看着我，别让我消失，如果我不见了，你一定要来找我。’  
但是巴里已经视线模糊看不清楚了，代表已经出事，所以他非常不安地给老爷打电话求助。


End file.
